O dia que nasci
by 5454545454545454545454
Summary: Sei, ta adiantado, afinal é só amanhã, mas como não tenho certeza se dará para postar amanhã, vai hoje mesmo! xD Fic de aniverssário para o Naruto! Parabéns!


**O dia que nasci.**

_Parabéns pra você._

_ Parabéns pra você_

_Nesta data querida..._

Em um parque vazio, um garoto, de lindos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, rabiscava o chão com um graveto. Pensando... No dia em que nasceu.

-Hey... O que está esta fazendo?

-AHH?!- O garoto virou-se rapidamente para encarar o estranho que lhe perguntara.

-Quem, QUEM É VOCÊ?!- Disse escondendo o desenho. E fitando o moço alto, loiro de olhos azuis.

-O que está escondendo?- Perguntou fechando os olhos e sorrindo gentilmente. –Vamos examinar!- Agachou-se pondo sua mão um pouco acima de seus olhos.

-AH!- O loiro melhor levou um susto.

-Hmmm.- Exclamava o maior fitando a mensagem do chão _Feliz aniverssário_.

-Ah.- sucumbiu ao nervosismo.

–O que é isso?...

-Ah.- o rosto do mais novo tinha ficado mais vermelho ainda.

-Aniverssário?-

-AHHH!- TUM! O mais novo acabara de dar um soco no grande intrometido!

-Owwww.- O estranho caiu de bunda no chão, não deixando de sorrir o que deixava o menor ainda mais nervoso.

-DESCULPA!- O menor levantou-se (em pânico) o mais rápido possível.

-Está tudo bem- Sorria o maior estendido no chão.

-M-Mas, Mas!-

-De toda forma não deveria ter me metido assim tão de repente- Disse massageando a bochecha socada "_Hum?"_ pensou o mais jovem. –Vamos praticar um pouco?- O maior se levantou.

-Oh, claro.-

**x.X.x**

-Hey, Qual é o seu nome?-

-Hm?...- Parou para pensar, hesitou para falar, mas logo lhe veio a resposta- Bem... Meu nome é um segredo! n.n he he he-

-Huh?! Como assim 'um segredo'?! ò.õ-

"_Humm, sei que já o vi em algum lugar... Quando?_ _Faz muito tempo? DE ONDE??! Ò.Ó" _–pensava o menor, enquanto fitava o maior (Isa: Gente, até agora eu só usei maior e menor por um bom motivo ;D)-

-Sabe, Hoje...- Começou o maior.

-Hum?-

-Hoje é o dia que uma pessoa muito especial para mim nasceu.-

-SÉRIO?! HOJE TAMBÉM É MEU ARNIVERSSÁRIO! °O°-

-Oh! Então, FELIZ ANIVERSSÁRIO!- Disse sorrindo feliz.

-Na verdade... Não é para estar feliz. É bem mais provável que seja uma coisa ruim.- Falava o menos em um tão triste. –Ninguém celebraria meu aniverssário- "_Foi o dia... Que 'ele' nasceu dentro de mim"._ –Ninguém.- Logo sentiu algo forte em sua cabeça, era a mão pesada do loiro maior dando-lhe mais um susto. –OW! E POR QUE INCISTE NISSO?! Ò.Ó- Disse vermelho de raiva, enquanto o maior só sorria (Isa: Pra ser sincera, ele só parou de sorrir quando escutou o menor falar 'daquilo' u.u)

-Por que você é muito melancólico! Tem que estar feliz! Hoje é um dia para celebrar u.u- Apontando o indicador para cima.

Algo explodiu dentro do pequeno, que tinha ficado furioso.- EU NÃO TENHO O DIREITO DE ACHAR ISSO? É A VERDADE! ISSO NÃO TEM NADA HAVER COM VOCÊ! NÃO TENTE DE ME AJUDAR! É HORRÍVEL!- _"?! O que estou dizendo?! Estou me descontrolando outra vez..." –_Uh... Humm... EU!- Antes de completar a frase a mão do maior estava novamente em sua cabeça lhe puxando para si e examinado a cabeça do menino.

-Shampoo.-

-hey... ù.ú- Acabada a sessão que deixara o penteado do menino todo desarrumado, o menino sorriu irado (sorriu para não bater).

-Não posso deixar que fique sozinho. n.n-

-Hu?-

-Desculpa, mas sou uma pessoa excessivamente protetora n.n Não estarei satisfeito enquanto não fique bem! hahahaha!- (Isa: É dois! vò.ól) –E mais uma coisa...-

-Eh? O.O-

-Se não tem nada para celebrar em seu aniverssário, por que você não vai com alguém que goste? Há alguém, não é? Alguém que queira passar seu aniverssário.-

"_Meu aniverssário?... Junto?!"_ A imagem de um sorriso lhe vem a mente. "_Iruka-sensei..." _–Sim...-

-Então... Deveria ir! Não é assim?-

-Ta certo. TÔ INDO!- depois de alguns passos se vira- Hey!

-Hum?-

-Quem é sua 'pessoa especial'?!!-

-Ah, isso...-

-NARUTO!- Uma voz ao longe chamou o menor, que virou o rosto para olhar seu sensei que acenava ao longe.

-IRUKA-SENSEI!-

-É meu filho...-

-Hum?!- Naruto se virou e não viu mais o estranho. O local voltou a ser vazio.

-Heyyyyyyyy! O que houve Naruto?- Disse Iruka ponde sua mão no ombro de Naruto.

-...- silêncio... -... Não foi nada. HEHEHE! VAMOS IRUKA-SENSEI! n.n- Deu um sorriso radiante e pegou na mão de seu sensei. Que ao ser deparar com a cena logo sentiu sua bochechas corarem, virou o rosto rapidamente e coçou a cabeça embaraçado "_Deixa pra lá."_

-Então Vamos!-

-Sim!-

_Feliz aniverssário meu querido filho..._

_Sempre estou pensando em você..._

_Sempre._

**Fimmm :3**

* * *

1ª vez que trabalho com o Iruka, nada contra o personagem, pelo contrário! Eu adoro o Iruka e o acho muito meigo, principalmente atuando com o Naruto. Essa fic não e minha, é a tradução de uma Doujinshi japonesa que eu encontrei na net em espanhol ;P o 'grande' é o meu querido Minato, amo ele também. Não é Yaoi, Iruka é um tipo de 'família' pro Naruto-kun, sem malicia! Agora...

Entrem na campanha!:

_Deixem uma review e façam uma baka imensamente feliz! \o\_

* * *

**Feliz aniverssário Naruto-kun! **

Isa: Na-Naruto!

Naruto: -vira o rosto- Que foi?

Isa: -estende um embrulho- É para vo-você. Feliz aniverssário! u///u –abaixa o rosto escondendo o sorriso-

Naruto: -pega o embrulho todo entusiasmado- EBA EBA EBA! OBRIGADO ISA-CHAN! –me puxa e beija minha bochecha- Hehehe!

Isa: -põe a mão no local e sorri ainda mais vermelha-...

Naruto: -abre o embrulho fazendo a maior bagunça- Eba! EBa! EBA! –para quando vê o presente. Fita o conteúdo com olhos brilhando intensamente- Um... Um... Como ela descobriu que eu queria isso?

Sasuke: Lá vem ¬¬

Naruto: O KIT RAMEN DA VIDA! °O° COM TIGELINHA, HASHIS E... E... O FAMOSO BILHETE PREMIADO! –segura o bilhete nas mão, e sai correndo- OBRIGADO ISA-CHAN! "com esse bilhete você ganha um ano de ramen grátis NO ICHIRAKU!" !!!!

Isa: -sorrindo-

Sasuke: -pondo gorro que ia dar pro Naruto na minha cabeça- Eu disse que isso ia alegra-lo ainda mais –põe o braço no meu ombro-

Isa: n.n" é.

* * *

Devia ter amado mais

Ter chorado mais

Ter visto o sol nascer

Devia ter arriscado mais

E até errado mais

Ter feito o que eu queria fazer

Queria ter aceitado as pessoas como elas são

Cada um sabe a alegria e a dor que traz no coração

O acaso vai me proteger

Enquanto eu andar distraído

O acaso vai me proteger

Enquanto eu andar...

Devia ter complicado menos

Trabalhado menos

Ter visto o sol se pôr

Devia ter me importado menos

Com problemas pequenos

Ter morrido de amor

Queria ter aceitado a vida como ela é

A cada um cabe alegrias e a tristeza que vier

O acaso vai me proteger

Enquanto eu andar distraído 2 X

O acaso vai me proteger

Enquanto eu andar...

Devia ter complicado menos

Trabalhado menos

Ter visto o sol se pôr.

**Epitáfio dos Titãns, minha mãe acabou d me enviar essa musica e eu acho que combina com o Naruto xD que ele viva bastante! **


End file.
